<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mercy In You by the_welsh_woman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794003">The Mercy In You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_welsh_woman/pseuds/the_welsh_woman'>the_welsh_woman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Demon Sex, Dominant Henry Cavill, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Priest Kink, Priests, Public Blow Jobs, Reader-Insert, Slut Henry Cavill, Top Henry Cavill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_welsh_woman/pseuds/the_welsh_woman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: You liked Sunday Sermons in the courtyard of the church the most.</p><p>A public order of Demon Priests spreading the good word to their church-going followers. You are deliciously swayed by one Priest in particular. Explicit, some religious imagery, oral sex, rapacious absolution and yes, it’s the smutty smut you expect ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill &amp; You, Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Mercy In You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI and thank you for reading. You can find me at thetaoofzoe on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an extremely pleasant mid-Autumn morning and you enjoyed the warmth of the sun on your shoulders as you sat on the soft, neatly cut grass in the small courtyard between the church’s main building and the second smaller building which had been repurposed for administrative offices.</p><p>A thick luscious green hedge enclosed one side of the courtyard, and on the other side stood a tall iron lattice fence woven with thick ropy green vines from which sprouted sweet smelling red and purple flowers. </p><p>As you sat there, basking in the sun, you watched as two men, dressed all in black, ferried a small table and two matching chairs from the administrative building and into the courtyard where they set them up near to the tall hedge. Another man brought out a white dish, a vase of flowers and a silver goblet which he arranged carefully on the table. </p><p>One of the men looked your way and you gave him a friendly wave. He nodded and you went back to checking your audio equipment. </p><p>It was just another daily sermon session that the church liked to provide for parishioners who could not, or did not want to attend in person, but still wanted to receive the good word. You and your crew had been working with the church for months now, helping them to set up and livestream the daily sermons, and then edit and post the videos to the church’s website for future viewing.</p><p>You attended most of the filming sessions and found that each presenter brought a different flavour to their sermons, which you liked. And, while you weren’t particularly religious you found yourself liking the Sunday Sermons the best, for was a nice positive way to start the week. </p><p> </p><p>‘Well,’ said the cameraman, glancing at his wristwatch. ‘We’re just waiting for the priest. We’ve got about a half hour before we start the stream.’</p><p>With a soft groan born of stiff cramped muscles from sitting cross-legged too long, you pressed up from the ground and stretched.</p><p>‘I’ll go and have a look around for him. I also want some water, so… two birds, one stone.’</p><p>The cameraman shrugged and you turned away, scowling, rebuffed that you didn’t even get a chuckle from your off-handed joke.</p><p>You walked across the grass to one of the open doors that you knew led to the corridor that ran directly passed the ladies loo and into the kitchen. Stepping  into the cool dim interior, something odd grabbed your attention. </p><p>You paused and listened carefully, but there was only muted silence. You closed your eyes and a sudden wave of strange arousal washed over you. You sucked in a sharp breath, surprised by the response of your body to that unseen force.</p><p>Then as quickly as the fervour had seized you, it was gone. You opened your eyes and casting about an apprehensive glance, you let out a shaky breath. You were alone in the corridor. Or at least as alone as you could tell. You made moves to continue to the kitchen when your bladder reminded you that there was another pressing matter at hand.</p><p>You eyed the heavy wood loo door and said aloud, ‘Ok, three birds.’</p><p>There were no towels, so you were still shaking your hands dry when you left the toilets,  and walked down the hall to where the offices were located. If the priest giving the sermon was anywhere, it was probably in there.</p><p>As you approached the offices, you could hear a soft chanting. The sound of it seemed to be coming from everywhere and you stopped, feeling a little disorientated. There was that rush of arousal again and you could feel the wetness beginning to seep into the crotch of your knickers.</p><p>The chanting waned a bit and keeping your focus on the door marked ‘Office’ you forced yourself to keep moving. You then realised that the chanting was coming from behind the office door. Male voices rose and fell rhythmically and you wondered if they were getting ready for the morning. Although you were loathe to disturb the men, you lifted your hand to knock on the door as you had to fetch the priest who would be giving the sermon in less than half an hour.</p><p>You knocked, and the chanting ceased. Putting on your preemptively chagrined face, you waited nervously for the door to swing open and possibly reveal a frazzled looking priest. However, you were still facing a closed door after a few minutes drifted by.</p><p>You knocked again.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>You felt uneasy and slipped your hand down the smoothly worn wood to rest on the door knob. You didn’t want to just barge in, so you waited and lifted your hand to knock again.</p><p>‘Are you looking for someone?’</p><p>The quiet voice behind you made you jump and you spun round, pressing back against the office door.</p><p>‘Oh!’ you cried, pressing a hand to your breast and cringing at how dramatic you sounded. ‘You gave me a such a fright! I didn’t hear you.’</p><p>You recognised the tall man standing behind you and he looked perfectly pleasant with his bright blue eyes, brown curls and stiff high white collar. </p><p>‘I’m sorry,’ he said slowly, but looked anything but. ‘That wasn’t my intention.’</p><p>You let out a relieved, breathy laugh and mentally groped for his surname.</p><p>‘It’s Father ahh…’</p><p>‘It’s just Henry, please. There’s no need for formalities.’</p><p>You tasted his name on your tongue, licking it into the roof of your mouth, savouring it as you formed the syllables of his name and dumbly repeated it back to him, much to his visual delight.</p><p>It was an effort to break his gaze and you silently congratulated yourself when you managed to do it.</p><p>‘I’m ah…’ you jerked a thumb over your shoulder at the door behind you. ‘I’m looking for the priest who is doing the morning sermon. I… hahaha… I got distracted by the chanting.’</p><p>His eyes slid over to the door and then back to you and you felt thoroughly probed by his intense gaze. Your nipples tightened reflexively and you were embarrassed by the sweet lasciviousness that rose unbidden in your thoughts.</p><p>‘I don’t think anyone’s in there,’ he said, sounding incredulous about your claim of hearing chanting.</p><p>You opened your mouth to defend your own lucidness, but the words dried up when he reached for you. A pulse of excitement echoed in your core and you tensed, ready for the heat of his hand on you.</p><p>But it didn’t come.</p><p>Instead, he merely nudged you aside and closing his hand round the wood doorknob, he turned it. You barely had time to step away before he swung the door open, revealing a small cluttered room with one dusty window and four wood desks crammed close together in the centre. Trying to keep a respectable distance between the two of you and failing miserably, you curved around the door frame and sheepishly peeked in.</p><p>The room was empty and the free standing water dispenser gurgled mockingly from its place in the corner.</p><p>With his hand still on the knob, and his body trapping you in the corner between the door and the wall, Henry looked at you.</p><p>He was so close.</p><p>‘Maybe that’s what you heard?’ he asked, indicating the dispenser with a jerk of his chin.</p><p>‘I heard voices,’ you mumbled, looking back at him and noticing the thin strands of grey mingling with the curls at his temple and you caught yourself before you leaned in and sniffed him like a bitch in heat.</p><p>There was that wave of dark arousal again, deep and thrumming and more intense this time and you could only imagine that the source of that tantalising sensation, was Henry.</p><p>He pulled the door closed again and it slapped unceremoniously against your bottom, startling a gasp out of you.</p><p>‘Anything else?’ he asked, sounding pleased with himself.</p><p>There was something that he wanted, something that he expected from you and you couldn’t bring yourself to admit that whatever this thing was, you wanted to give it to him. </p><p>‘Forgive me, Father,’ you gasped, words escaping your wicked mouth before you even attempted to squash them.</p><p>His eyebrows rose with interest, silently asking about what you let hang unsaid in the air, and his plush lips lengthened into a knowing smile. There was an eagerness to his manner now, excitement and expectation in his fathomless blue eyes.</p><p>Was there a need to respond?</p><p>Obviously not, for Henry turned round without another word and beckoning you with two fingers, he led you from the administrative building to the main church and to the row of confessional booths lining the back wall.</p><p>When he pulled open the door to one of the booths, you belatedly thought that if this was the Father who was giving the sermon, this might make him late.</p><p>You had to say something.</p><p>‘I– I ah…’ you started and he paused mid-step into the booth, but didn’t look at you.</p><p>And in between slow, deep breaths, you heard him say, ‘Come, child.’</p><p>Or at least, you thought he spoke.</p><p>The whisper of his deep voice swirled around like smoke, coming from everywhere, coming from you and you weren’t sure which of you had spoken. You felt dizzy and unfettered and Henry was the only anchor that your mind could hold on to.</p><p>He then stepped fully into the booth and was sitting on the bench seat when you too stepped inside and closed the half-latticed door behind you. There was a low padded stool between his feet and instinctively you dropped to your knees before him. On the wall above his head hung the upside down cross outlined in thin red neon tubing and he was vaguely illuminated in the crimson tinged darkness.</p><p>You were sure that he was saying something and this close to him, you could feel his voice rumbling through you more than you could hear, or make out the words. You put your hands together in prayer in front of your face, then pressed your lips to the backs of your upraised thumbs.</p><p>Henry murmured soft encouraging praise when you reached forward and pushed aside the front panels of his black cassock. The material was softer than you expected and smiling a little, you stroked your palms up his surprisingly muscular thighs to where his trousers were fastened with a simple button and zip fly.</p><p>Henry trailed delicate fingers along your hair line and you could smell the scent of sugary vanilla and warm heather. You closed your eyes, inhaling the pleasant scent of his skin, and let your hands work blindly to guide his rock hard cock from his trousers. He was thick and heavy in your hands, nearly monstrous and your mouth watered at the sight of him. </p><p>You looked up at the sound of a soft exhalation of breath and what you saw made your own breath catch. He seemed to glow, the caramel highlights in his chocolate brown hair catching the blood red light, that same light causing the wetness between his slightly open lips to glisten. Sharp, jagged upper fangs curved down against his lower lip and the evidence of his true nature pulsed molten heat through you. This is what he was, this beast, you thought ecstatic to be privy to this sinful delight.</p><p>It was nothing at all to slide his glorious cock into your eager mouth and even further when he pressed your head down.</p><p>The scent of him surrounded you and the taste of him was incredible. Flattening your tongue, you drew back and trailed saliva wet strokes up and down the underside of his rigid flesh and Henry groaned deeply, voluptuously in response. Greedily, you engulfed him again, suckling him desperately, unashamed by the muffled, hungry noises you made.</p><p>You dug your fingers into his thigh to gain some purchase as you encircled the base of his cock with the other. When you squeezed, he swore beneath his breath, pushing you on to do it again. You swirled your tongue round the swollen, leaking head, licking him, sucking him until his hips snapped up to force his slick cock down your throat.</p><p>He gripped the back of your neck, and growled, ‘Accept your absolution.’</p><p>You held your breath and went still, relishing the fiery pulse of cum filling your mouth. Your face went hot and with salty tears stinging your eyes, you accepted it rapaciously.</p><p>Mouth brimming with thick creamy fluid, you gazed up at him once more, and in the dim crimson light, he gave you a contented grin that again exposed his ivory coloured fangs.</p><p> He then fisted your hair and dragged you up from your knees before forcing you to straddle him.</p><p>Leaning in you let his sticky cum dribble into his open, waiting mouth as he guided you down into a sloppy possessive kiss.</p><p>Your walkie talkie crackled and you could hear the staticky voice of the cameraman.</p><p>‘Have you located Father Henry?’ he asked, sounding annoyed. ‘He’s going to make us late!’</p><p>Henry continued to kiss you, sucking your tongue into his mouth, heedless of the call for the Sunday Sermon. His grip on your arse held you tight to him and it was a struggle to pull away.</p><p>‘They… they’re looking for you,’ you gasped, stating  the obvious.</p><p>‘And?’ he asked.</p><p>‘And, you ahh… promised?’</p><p>What else could you say to a demon priest who was scheduled to perform the Sunday morning sermon?</p><p>Henry righted himself, huffed a disappointed sigh and standing, dumped you off of his lap. You tried to take a step back, but stumbled over the low stool. He caught you up by the waist and tutted softly.</p><p>‘I shan’t dare damage you as I wish to have you for later.’</p><p>In his dark embrace, you found yourself swooning. He lifted you effortlessly with one hand and opening the booth door, he deposited you carefully on your feet out in the main hall’s interior. You stared helplessly up at him, your devotion to him burning like a live wire inside you. You felt that you could weep at the sight of him. </p><p>He looked perfectly composed and just as pleasant as he did when you encountered him earlier in the day. You pressed the back of your hand to your mouth to silence your disappointed moan when he turned and strode to the courtyard where the filming crew waited.</p><p>Instead of following him, you went to sit in one of the back pews and looked up at the monstrous upside down cross that hung behind the pulpit -  a knowing specter that had been a witness to your rapturous gratification.</p><p>Your walkie crackled again.</p><p>‘Get out here! Who else is going to work the audio?’</p><p>With a sigh, you heaved yourself up from the pew and trudged out to the courtyard. You knew you wouldn’t survive the next hour.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>